I live in pain
by lentejoncita
Summary: spoilers 4x16 evolución de la relación de los personajes tras el fin de la 4ªtemporada Huddy/Hilson/Wimber/OT3
1. Chapter 1

**I live in pain**

**1.**

Todavía no había recogido sus cosas, todo estaba tal y cómo quedó aquel fatídico día. El traje de la tintorería continuaba en el sillón dentro de su funda, la mesa continuaba preparada para que los amantes disfrutasen en ella de una velada romántica, el armario estaba repleto de su ropa, el colchón que tanto les costó elegir continuaba intacto y la maldita nota permanecía debajo de la almohada. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Amber se marchó, pero James Wilson continuaba como si ella aún estuviese allí.

Pasaba las horas encerrado en esa casa, evitando tocar y cambiar nada, dejando que los recuerdos le arrastrasen y que la amargura y el dolor se acostaran noche tras noche en el hueco vacío que ella había dejado en la cama. La almohada estaba empapada por las lágrimas, y no sabía como detenerlas, el que era hasta ahora su mejor amigo se habría emborrachado noche tras noche, pero él no. La segunda noche que pasó solo en su casa vacío todas las botellas de alcohol que había en la vivienda en la pila de la cocina. Se había jurado a sí mismo que jamás volvería a tomar una gota de alcohol.

Era lunes por la mañana y alguien llamaba insistente a su puerta, pero él no tenía intención de levantarse a abrir, no quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, nadie lo comprendía ni compartía su dolor, nunca podrían imaginar lo desdichado que se sentía, y como hasta respirar le suponía un esfuerzo prácticamente inhumano, sólo deseaba abandonarse, y rezaba cada segundo por poder volver atrás. Todos y cada uno de los minutos que transcurrían desde que lo supo, pedía a Dios por que cambiara el pasado, por haber estado él en casa, por haber ido a recoger a House borracho, por haber muerto él en lugar de ella.

No se había dado cuenta, pero entre lágrima y lágrima alguien había allanado su casa, y estaba en la puerta mirándole, con compasión, con pena, con tristeza. No quería mirarla, se acurrucó entre las sábanas e ignoró su presencia.

-James, tienes que levantarte.- dijo la voz de su amiga, levantando las persianas y dejando entrar la luz del sol. – Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero…

-¿Qué lo entiendes? ¿Qué entiendes qué?- se incorporó furioso en la cama- Tú no entiendes nada, ninguno entendéis nada. Amber ha muerto. HA MUERTO. Lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, y él… él me la ha arrebatado, él, lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida y que he dejado durante años que me amargase a terminado por hacerlo de verdad… - gritaba entre lágrimas.

Ella se sentó en la cama y le abrazo como haría una madre con un niño pequeño, le acogió entre sus brazos con fuerza mientras él se mecía bruscamente y sorbía entre sollozos. Tenía razón, ella no le entendía. Cuando House despertó del coma sintió un alivio tan sólo comparable a las otras veces que había estado al borde de la muerte, pero ella nunca le había perdido, mala hierba nunca muere.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Estaba harto de tanto reposo, si no fuera por el vigilante y la enfermera que tenía en su casa a la fuerza hace días que hubiera vuelto al trabajo, a estas alturas ya era lo único que le quedaba. De la cama al sofá y del sofá a la cama, con cuatro ojos que controlaban todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, cuando no eran seis, porque la propia decana se dedicaba a controlarle. No entendía para qué tanto revuelo, ¿a caso a alguien le importaba que hubiese sobrevivido? Sobreviviendo sólo se había burlado de la muerte de Amber en la cara de su amigo. Él tenía la culpa, no toda, pero gran parte, y no podía buscar nada para exculparse, si él no hubiese sido un borracho ella no hubiera muerto. A veces una vocecita le decía que eso no era así, que él no tenía la culpa de que estuviera resfriada, o de que Wilson no hubiera estado en casa, que él no había estrellado el camión contra el autobús. Pero pronto se callaba cuando recordaba el rostro demacrado y deshecho de su amigo en el funeral. Y la mirada de odio que le atravesó haciendo que se tambalease en su pierna mala, James nunca le había mirado así, y no estaba preparado para que lo volviese a hacer.

Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar que era un miserable, a sentir que no le importaban los demás, pero él sí le importaba, y le importaba sentirse cono un miserable, porque lo era, por haberle hecho daño a él. Sabía que cuando estuviese mejor le llamaría querría hablar con él. Así era el buenazo de James, siempre tenía que hacer lo correcto, y no podría cargarle toda la culpa, él también sabía que había arriesgado su vida por la de Amber, no por ella, lo había hecho por él. Llamaría, estaba seguro que llamaría. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía abandonarle, si lo hacía sí que jamás podría dejar de ser lo que era, y eso es lo que él llevaba años queriendo hacer. Llamaría, tenía que hacerlo, por favor que lo hiciese.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Durante una semana más se repetía la operación día tras día. Ella llamaba, él no abría la puerta, ella entraba y le despertaba y le abrazaba para que llorase. Era la única persona a la que veía, la única con quien hablaba. Lisa se estaba portando como una amiga, como una gran amiga, cosa que no podía decir de su mejor amigo, que parecía no iba a mover ficha por él.

El viernes de la semana siguiente, la rutina cambió. Cuando Lisa Cuddy entró en casa de Amber, donde vivía Wilson, le encontró levantado, duchado, afeitado y vestido. Sus ojos no daban crédito parecía que por fin estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por continuar adelante.

-Buenos días James, parece que hoy te encuentras mejor. – le dijo sentándose a su lado mientras él devoraba unas tostadas, había adelgazado mucho, porque apenas comía, así que se alegró de verle alimentándose.

-Nunca estaré mejor. Pero anoche tomé una decisión, y quiero que seas la primera en saberlo, como amiga, y como jefa.

-¿Volverás a trabajar?- preguntó ilusionada.

-No, no es eso. Me voy de New Jersey. No me mires así Lisa. No tengo nada que me ate aquí. A ninguna de mis ex esposas les importará que me marche. Trabajo, por ahora puedo ir tirando con lo que tengo ahorrado, y podré trabajar en otro hospital. Y si sigo viviendo aquí me volveré loco.

-Pero James…

-Déjame terminar.-dijo brusco, aunque Lisa se había acostumbrado a que Wilson ya nunca sería el amable y cordial James de antes.- No quiero volver a verle. Nunca. Y ella, aunque quiera no podré. Llamaron sus padres, legalmente el apartamento les pertenece a ellos. Yo no tengo casa propia aquí. No tengo nada que me ate aquí, necesito irme, y tratar de olvidar todo esto.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿se va a marchar?- preguntó levantándose de golpe del sofá

Ella no tuvo ni que asentir, sabía que estaba en cólera. Tras su visita diaria a James Wilson iba a visitar a House, más que visitar la palabra sería controlar. A pesar de que tenía un vigilante y una enfermera del hospital destinados exclusivamente para él, - cosa que ella no confesaría, pero estaba pagando de su bolsillo, - no se fiaba de que se le ocurriese cualquier locura. Fractura craneal, un infarto y permanecer en coma no era como para tomárselo a broma, y no estaba dispuesta, aunque fuese egoísta, a terminar como Wilson por perderle.

-No puede irse, y…. ¿su trabajo?

-Encontrará otro

- ¿y sus ex mujeres?

-no lo echarán de menos. Porque no dices lo que quieres. ¿Y tú?

-¿y tú? Llevas cuidando de él desde que pasó lo de Amber, ¿tú no le importas?

-No vas a manipularme House. Si quieres que se quede díselo.

La decana había dado por finalizada la conversación y recogía sus cosas para marchase de casa del nefrólogo, ente uno y otro, llevaba dos semanas entrando dos horas más tarde a trabajar y se le acumulaba el papeleo que tenía que finalizar por la noche. Ya tenía la mano rozando el pomo, cuando él dijo: ¿vendrás esta noche?

-Claro.- le sonrió.

Desde que House despertó del coma ella no se había separado ni un momento de él. Pasaba las noches velando su cama y cuidando que todo estuviese en orden, no iba a arriesgarse a cagarla. Recordaba especialmente un día en que se despertó, y como casi todas las noches, su mano estaba sobre la de él. House estaba despierto y la miraba, estaba observando como dormía, e incluso se arriesgaría a decir que sonreía. Desde que había despertado, no sabía por qué pero estaba diferente. Continuaba con sus sarcasmos y sus bromas, y casi igual de insoportable, obstinado y ególatra, pero a veces parecía humano. No le había dado las gracias y sin embargo sabía que le agradecía que estuviese ahí, sin Wilson se sentía desprotegido y se estaba cobijando en ella.

Una de las primeras noches que pasó en casa tras darle el alta, que la decana se había encargado de alargar lo más posible, estaba en casa de House cenando y asegurándose de que no bebía, fumaba o se drogaba. Él cruzó la línea de los juegos y tonteos y la besó. Ella no reaccionó, lo anhelaba hacía tanto tiempo, que cuando lo tuvo no supo como actuar y él sintió que le rechazaba. No habían hablado de ello desde entonces. Él lo omitía convenciéndose de que había sido una debilidad por el estado post-traumático de estar al borde la muerte; ella esperaba que volviese a ocurrir, porque no estaba segura si había sido cierto o una de sus fantasías.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Estaba sentado en su sofá delante del televisor sin escucharlo. Sus dedos vagaban entre sus labios, dándole un aire pensativo, o tal vez era por qué estaba pensando. Pensando en todos los años que habían quedado atrás, algo que nunca hacía. Pensando en todo lo que Wilson había hecho por él y cómo él le había pagado. De algún modo, en lugar de asimilar él las cosas buenas de su amigo, había conseguido conducirle hacia su camino, el de la amargura. No sabía por qué, nunca se había sentido responsable de las rupturas con sus ex esposas, pero esto… esto era diferente.

Jugaba con el teléfono inalámbrico, pasando de una mano a otra. Tantas veces había marcado su número. Podía hacerlo, tenía que superar su orgullo, él siempre había querido que tuviese gestos así, ver que se preocupaba por los demás, tal vez si le llamaba, si hacía lo que él esperaba que hiciese se replanteaba las cosas. No iba a suplicarle por su amistad, ni por que se quedase, no iba a caer tan bajo. Tal vez decirle hola, conversar, intentar recuperar algo de normalidad entre ellos. Debía llamarle. Marcó un número detrás de otro, y espero respuesta.

-Dra. Lisa Cuddy, dígame.

-¿Te ha dicho cuando se marcha?

-¿House? Sabes, tengo trabajo…- suspiró cabreada. – y no, no me ha dicho cuando pretende irse.

- ¿Ni a donde?

-Tampoco. ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él?

- Sabes que no querrá, sino ya habría llamado él. Hasta la noche.

-Adiós, House.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A pesar de que en apariencia había roto su dinámica habitual de llorar, dormir, soñar con ella despertarse sobre saltado, y de nuevo llorar, no había podido evitar quedarse durante horas mirando la foto de los dos juntos. Ambos sonreían, y él sentía como si se burlaran de su propia desgracia. Los ojos claros de ella le hundían todavía más, echaba de menos despertarse en medio de la noche, despertarla y hacer el amor hasta el amanecer. No podía vivir sin ver su sonrisa risueña cuando él volvía del trabajo.

Todos y cada uno de los rincones de la casa todavía estaban impregnados con su olor, y cada vez que se descubría respirando de su ropa para sentirla deseaba que ella entrase por la puerta y comenzase a burlarse de él por estar así, como haría si pudiese verle. No habían tenido tiempo de tener momentos malos, no había habido tiempo para discusiones o reproches y por eso todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza eran buenos momentos. Hasta lo que sabía que podría desquiciarle, le encantaba. Y ahora… jamás podría desquiciarle, porque no podría vivir todo eso. Todo se había acabado casi antes de empezar.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar como un invitado no deseado en la triste soledad de su hogar. No iba a cogerlo, no quería saber nada de nadie, fuese quien fuese, ya habría otro momento, para todos lo había, menos para él y ella. Por desgracia olvidó el cruelmente feliz mensaje del contestador: _Hola somos Amber y James, no estamos o estamos ocupados, deja tu mensaje y te llamaremos_. Pi…, como cuando el corazón deja de latir y lo anuncia el electrocardiograma, igual había sonado ese pitido final del aparato.

-Sé que estás ahí… Cógelo… Vamos Wilson… - esperó en silencio… - ¿Te vas a ir de la ciudad sin hablar conmigo? Vamos Jimmy, psicoanalízame, soy un loco tarado… - pero continuó sin obtener respuesta.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Estaba exhausta después del duro día de trabajo, y encima ahora no conducía hacia su casa. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era darse un baño, comer cualquier cosa y acostarse a dormir, por lo menos 8 horas. Pero por una vez él le había pedido que se quedara, y no podía decirle que no, no sabía decirle que no. Cuando llegó a casa de House, abrió la puerta con la llave oculta sobre el marco de la puerta, y entró.

-Estoy en la cocina.

- Esa es la única excusa que no me creeré, ¿lo sabes verdad?

- Es que mi doctora me ha dicho que debo comer comida sana, y ahora que la enfermera se ha ido… He pedido comida China.

-¡House! Eso es demasiado graso para ti.

-Eso sólo lo dices para comer tú más. – dijo entrando al salón donde ella se había acomodado en el sofá, con las cajas de comida china en una bandeja.

Ella le ayudó con la comida y comenzaron a cenar. Era tan reconfortante sentir que podían tener una relación normal, sin discusiones, como si fueran amigos, amigos de verdad. Mientras comía los tallarines se sentía un poco la sustituta de Wilson, era una especie de segundo plato, como Wilson estaba ausente le quedaba ella, pero por una vez, no le importaba serlo, porque estaba redescubriendo al nuevo House.

-He llamado a Wilson. No me lo ha cogido. ¿Sabes algo?

-Me sorprende que le hayas llamado…- dijo limpiándose el aceite con una servilleta.- ¿estas seguro que ya era el momento de echar a la enfermera?

-Sin él no tengo con quien ver L – ella le miraba incrédula.

-Necesita tiempo, ha sido un golpe muy duro. Y tú…

-Yo soy el causante…

-No.-respondió rápidamente. – no, no, no… tú decidiste abrir tu cerebro y exponerte a daños neurológicos por descubrir que fue lo que viste, entraste en coma por ella…

-Sabes de sobra que no lo hice por altruismo…

-No, por amistad… aunque no quieras admitirlo porque ensucie tu reputación de misántropo, es una causa noble.

-Pero no sirvió de nada…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ella vestía un traje de chaqueta blanco que acentuaba su tono claro de piel. La melena rubia estaba perfectamente cuidad y su sonrisa permanecía intacta. Desde los pies de la cama le miraba angelicalmente y le indicaba con el dedo índice que se incorporase. Él arrodillado sobre el duro colchón suplicaba porque no se marchase, pero estaba atado de pies y manos a unas cuerdas invisibles que no le permitían moverse. Sensualmente ella se acercaba hasta dejar que James se impregnase de su aroma, y cuando sus labios rozaban mínimamente los suyos, sentía el frío de la muerte en ellos, como la última vez que los besó.

El sueño rozaba la locura, cuando por la puerta aparecía un encapuchado de negro. La toga raída y vieja arrastraba por el suelo, desde allí hasta casi la cintura del hombre un trozo de madera le servía de apoyo para su pierna coja. Y a través de la capucha destacaban sus dos ojos brillantes, de un color azul infernal que conseguía que un escalofrío de terror recorriese su cuerpo erizando todos y cada uno de los bellos de su piel.

No daba tiempo ni a mirar dos veces y el cojo, ahora descapuchado, y que curiosamente guardaba un gran parecido con cierto nefrólogo amigo suyo, se llevaba a su chica a través de la puerta, re decorada con un velo negro casi transparente y que estaba seguro no conducía de nuevo a la sala de estar. Él permanecía inmóvil ante el secuestro, no tenía voz, no podía gritar, tan sólo quedarse observando y sintiendo como el terror se apoderaba de él, y como la vida de ella se apagaba poco a poco en sus ojos. Como ya lo vio una vez, como lo volvía a ver noche tras noche.

Se despertó empapado en sudor, como cada noche tras alguna pesadilla, pero esta vez había sido tan real, que un sudor frio de terror recorría su cuerpo a pesar de las altas temperaturas del verano. El pavor no le abandonaba y el dolor se había convertido en su único aliado, tal vez era más fácil llegar a ser como House de lo que jamás había pensado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Estaba a punto de marcharse. Desde que se besaron esperaba cada noche que él lo repitiese, porque no se sentía con el valor necesario para actuar ella, pero cada vez que pensaba que no había sabido reaccionar se sentía como una estúpida. Y continuaba resignándose a que él actuase de nuevo.

-Mañana por la mañana vendré. Sabes que aunque te haya retirado a la enfermera debes continuar en reposo. – dijo en un tono rozando lo maternal.

-¿Y cuando voy a volver a trabajar?

-Cuando tu médica lo diga, o sea, cuando me de la gana.

-¿Y salir de casa?

-¿Para qué quieres salir?

-Para ir a comprar revistas porno evidentemente. – dijo acercándose a la puerta donde estaba ella.

-En ese caso, tendrás que esperar una semana más para satisfacer tus perversiones.

-Es una pena que no te ofrezcas como voluntaria para eso.

-Hasta mañana House.

-Lisa.- la llamó cerrando la puerta que ella acababa de entre abrir.-Gracias.

Estaba en el séptimo cielo, la llamaba por su nombre, le daba las gracias, era amable, estaba empezando a dar gracias por que cayera en coma. Tras quitar una sonrisa entre estúpida y sorprendida, asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, tampoco quería hacerle sentir violento.

-¿Soy tu médica no?

-No me refería sólo a eso…

No pudo evitarlo, era tan tierno. Para cualquier otro lo que él estaba haciendo no suponía más que una banalidad más, para él suponía aceptar que ella estaba allí y que se había dejado ayudar. Así que sin pensarlo dos segundos más se acercó a él y le abrazó. Cuando situó la cabeza en su hombro rozo casualmente su barba contra su mejilla. El sentir el tacto áspero y rudo de su rostro despertó una excitación en ella que la empujó a devolverle el beso, con el que hacía dos semanas él la había sorprendido.


End file.
